Disco Bear
Disco Bear is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio A golden bear with an orange afro and two sideburns who likes to dance to disco music (thus his name). He wears 1970s style clothing, including a yellow leisure jacket, yellow bell-bottom pants, and orange and white dancing platform shoes. His main catchphrase is "Oh yeah!". If he gets interested in anything, he will growl in a deep voice. He is usually seen either showing off or trying to impress and flirt with female characters like Giggles, Petunia and to a lesser extent Flaky (but usually failing), killing them in the process. In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, for example, he pushes Flaky out of the way as he enters the scene, then goes off to flirt with Giggles and Petunia. When Flaky is outside his door later in the episode, however, he seems to be happy to see her. In Rink Hijinks, he carelessly bumps Flaky into a floor buffer when he tries to show off his roller skating skills (getting himself killed in the process, however). He seems to be very well-off financially, as he is seen with a private ski cabin in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, a fancy home (a bachelor pad decorated with '70s era furniture, modern art paintings, a heart-shaped bed, a hotel-like bathroom, a hot tub, and packs of romantic candles) in the TV series, a sports car in Blind Date, a hair-dryer chair in Easy Comb, Easy Go, and his own submarine in Sea What I Found. His financial status could be a result of a previous music career during the height of the disco era. In Ipso Fatso, a gold record can be seen hanging on the wall in his bedroom, indicating he may have once released a hit album that earned him a small fortune before the disco era came to an end. Furthermore, his silhouette can be seen on a disco record in a jukebox in A Change of Heart, possibly hinting he released that album. His deaths usually involve decapitation, impalement, or explosions. Like Lumpy (and to an lesser extent, Splendid), Disco Bear has a high-pitched scream, this despite his voice being the deepest of all HTFs. This is seen in the episodes Blind Date, Doggone It, Wishy Washy, Who's to Flame?, Sea What I Found, and As You Wish. Disco Bear has poor eating habits, eating hot dogs, eggs, bacon and other fatty foods while moaning over fruits and vegetables, as seen in A Change of Heart and Ipso Fatso. Because of this, he's overweight, ocassionally suffers from low self-esteem, is not able to run much, and has heart problems. Besides disco dancing, he's talented at roller skating, downhill skiing, and throwing frisbees long distances. It has been stated that during the production of the Internet series, that with the exception of Rhode Montijo, most of the writers didn't like Disco Bear because they found him annoying. It was not until the TV series that they begun to like him. Even though Disco Bear dies a lot, he survived in Stayin' Alive, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya (debatable), The Wrong Side of the Tracks, A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Happy New Year, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, By The Seat Of Your Pants, and Dream Job. Disco Bear's Episodes Starring Roles #Stayin' Alive #Rink Hijinks #Hello Dolly! #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #Ipso Fatso #A Change of Heart #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie #A Vicious Cycle #Put Your Back Into It Featuring Roles #Blind Date #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Doggone It #Sea What I Found #Who's to Flame? #Mime to Five #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Aw Shucks! Appearance Roles #Class Act #Wishy Washy #As You Wish #Double Whammy Part I #Wrath of Con #YouTube 101: Subscriptions #Breaking Wind #By the Seat of Your Pants #Cubtron Z #Dream Job Breaks #Happy New Year Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Grocer - See What Develops #Musician - Pre-episodes (debatable) #Swimmer - By The Seat Of Your Pants #Policeman - A Vicious Cycle #King - Dream Job (not real) Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Rink Hijinks: Is impaled by some of Flaky's quills. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Hello Dolly!: Has his head explode into the form of an apple core while listening to headphones at an extremely high volume. (Idol-induced) #Ski Ya, Wouldn’t Wanna Be Ya!: Is impaled through the head by a nail in a wooden plank. (Debatable) #Blind Date: Dies from a car explosion. #Ipso Fatso: Is decapitated by a power line. #Doggone It: Has his intestines ripped out and dragged by Whistle. #Sea What I Found: Is impaled by a periscope. #Wishy Washy: Has his internal organs pulled out through his eye by Lumpy's plumbing tool. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion. (Debatable) #As You Wish!: Has his body burned and crushed by a giant disco ball. #Mime to Five: Walks through a glass door, cutting himself on glass shards. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Is blown up by shaken-up soda can. #See What Develops: Drowns in a store. #Aw, Shucks!: Has his head crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Double Whammy: Has his throat slit, is stabbed in the chest by Flippy's knife, and is blown up by a grenade. #Wrath of Con: Has his head pierced by the tip of a pen flicked by Splendid. #Breaking Wind: Is poisoned by Splendid's fart. #Cubtron Z: Has his body burned to bone by Cubtron's vomit, causing his head to explode. #A Vicious Cycle: Is shredded by Cub's tricycle possessed by Fliqpy's spirit. (Death not seen) #Put Your Back Into It: Is decapited by Russell's fishing rod. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is killed by Flippy's big bomb. (Death not seen) #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Double Whammy Part I. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Is sliced in half by a knife. Seen in Arcade Games #Disco Inferno: Is impaled by deadly music notes. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Dumb Ways To Die: Dies the same death as in Hello Dolly!. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Has half of his afro burned off in a fire. #Blind Date: Gets either pepper spray or skunk spray sprayed into his eyes. #A Change Of Heart: ##Gets a heart attack. ##Has his chest cut open. ##Has his heart is taken out. ##Has a whale heart is put in the old one's place, despite it being far too large for his body. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: ##Gets his head burned by a cotton candy machine while attempting to make a new afro. ##Plucks a strand of hair growing from his eye. ##Accidentally shaves his eyes off. #As You Wish: Gets his eyes burned off by the sun reflecting on his disco ball. #Who's to Flame?: Gets severly burned and catches fire after a fire engine explodes due to putting gasoline on the fire. #Put Your Back Into It: Violently breaks his back. Number of Kills Survival Rate *Internet series: 27.58% *Breaks: 100% *TV series: 21.43% *Total Rate: 49.67% Trivia *He has been seen flirting with all female characters (Flaky, Petunia, and Giggles), except for Lammy. *He is the only character to have chest hair, as seen in the episodes Wishy Washy, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, and Sea What I Found. *He is the second character (after Lumpy) to have nipples. *Disco Bear is the seventeenth character to die in the TV series. *Disco Bear has appeared in some internet series and TV series episodes with Lumpy. If Disco Bear has a starring role, Lumpy has either starring, featuring, or appearance roles. If Lumpy has a starring role, Disco Bear has either starring, featuring, or appearance roles. *According to the "Collect Them All" section in the First Blood DVD, Disco Bear was the Frisbee champion of 1972. *In the episode selection of the Second Serving DVD, Disco Bear has his own brand of cereal called "Disc-O's". The box has a 70's look to it, while the cereal (resembling Cheerios) is most likely unhealthy. It can also be seen in a wallpaper on the site along with Handy's cereal. *He is one of the wealthiest characters. *He survives 7 of the 30 episodes he appears in (8 if one counts Dream Job). *He is similar to a character from a cartoon called The Amazing World of Gumball named Tobias: both have puffy hair, both constantly hit on female characters despite the females showing no interest or not noticing, and they have both gotten harshly rejected or made fun of by female characters. *He is one of the characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, The Mole, Lammy, Mime and Flippy. *He is one of the characters known for their excessive eating habits. The others are Nutty and Lumpy. *He is one of the many characters who have not killed a generic tree friend. *Disco Bear is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Lammy, Pop, and Lumpy. *He also has a whole wardrobe, including a pair of blue leopard-pattern long-sleeved two-piece pajamas, some red and white workout clothes, a brown skiing outfit, and a leopard-pattern speedo. *He is sometimes mistaken for a lion (because of his afro color and growling). *In his Halloween Smoochie, Disco Bear's last costume resembles Michael Jackson's Thriller outfit. Another tie to him is that they both love music and dancing. *Disco Bear is one of the characters to wear pants, along with Russell and Lumpy. *He is the only character to be shown only once in the first internet season. *His most frequent victims are Cuddles, Flaky, Toothy, and Cub. *He is the first victims of Flaky and Nutty (along with every other character except Lammy). *He is the first victim of Lifty and Shifty in the TV series. He is also the first character to be killed by them as a duo in the TV series. *Disco Bear seems to be friends with Flaky, despite (or maybe because of) him only flirting with her two times. *Disco Bear seems to have his own theme song. *Disco Bear is one of the twelve characters with more kills than deaths. The other twelve are Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Pop, Toothy, Nutty, Lammy, The Mole, Mr. Pickles, Sniffles and Cro-Marmot. *In Easy Comb, Easy Go, he's capable of doing Michael Jackson's Moonwalk, and can also spin like him. *Disco Bear died in every season two internet episode he appeared in. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Flaky, Nutty, and The Mole appeared in all of his starring roles. *In the TV series, he doesn't appear in Deep Six, Ten Speed, and Series of Twelve. *He's one of the five characters who never appear in all three segments of a TV series episode, the other four being Splendid, Handy, Russell and Nutty. *''Ipso Fatso'' is Disco Bear's most famous episode he has starred in so far, because of his high kill count of Sniffles, Nutty, Russell, Handy, Cub, Cuddles and Lumpy. *Disco Bear is one of three characters to wear some kind of foot wear. The other characters are Cuddles and Russell. *Disco Bear is one of two characters to regularly be seen with human-like hair. The other character is Cro-Marmot. *''Sea What I Found'' and A Vicious Cycle are the only episodes where Disco Bear appears without women. *He is the only character with a voice who doesn't include any screaming voice clips in the See & Scream feature of the Third Strike DVD. *The first and, so far, only time he was bald was in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Disco Bear doesn't have a tail, which is odd as real bears have tails (though small and stubby ones). *He is similar to Cartoon Network's "Johnny Bravo" because they both seem fairly wealthy; both of them are egocentric and proud of themselves; they hit on females frequently, but almost never succeed in getting with them and usually end up injured; and both of them have a very long and perfect hair (though their hairstyles are very different), which they take very serious when it comes to looking good. He is also like Glenn Quagmire from the hit sitcom "Family Guy" and Brock in the "Pokémon" anime for similar reasons. Three out of these four characters seem to like dancing. *All three of his appearances in internet season 3 were all very brief. Splendid starred in two of them. *His internet season 1 pop-up shows a quick version of the dance he did in Stayin' Alive. *Disco Bear starred in a short video called Disco Bears All. It is a short film about Disco Bear selling videos about how to get the ladies to like you. Warren Graff has stated that the video is fake, despite it having the exact same animation technique and having the Mondo Mini Shows title card at the opening. *Disco Bear, Mr. Pickels, Lifty and Shifty, and Evil Flippy are the only characters to have female enemies. *Disco Bear is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Cuddles, Nutty, Lifty, Russell debatably Lammy and Mime. zh:Disco Bear Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bears Category:Yellow and Orange Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Adult Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:No Tail Category:Shoes Category:Hair Category:Pants Category:Shirt Category:Characters Named After Their Species Category:Clothed characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Run and Bun Playable Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders